


Boobs In My Mouth, Please, Please, Please

by houselesbian



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Lio has a thing for Galo's chest, Lio has a thing for chests, M/M, boob play, boobs boobs boobs, boobs in my mouth, getting your libido back once your war is over, sex in a utility closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houselesbian/pseuds/houselesbian
Summary: “My eyes are up here,” Galo said.“They are indeed,” Lio replied.In which Lio is a boob man.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 65
Kudos: 483





	Boobs In My Mouth, Please, Please, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/gifts).



> This fic is based of an incredibly inspiring image by [Phee](https://twitter.com/popplioikawa/status/1253185933022617601), which just about made my week.

When Lio was thirteen, his mother took him to an art museum, full of all of the works that had managed to survive the great fires of the Burnish uprising. The vast majority were statues, wrought in iron or carved in marble. Among them was a bronze reproduction of the Farnese Hercules. He’d stared at it for a very long time, his eyes lingering over the statue’s bulging thighs and sharply rendered abdominals. Hercules’ muscular arms had enthralled him. The masculine curves of his pectorals were nothing short of revelation. 

“It’s an impressive work, isn’t it?” his mother said.

Lio had been running through his times tables for the previous five minutes in an effort to avoid popping an erection in the middle of the antiquities section.

“Phenomenal,” Lio replied. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Galo’s chest was similarly revelatory. The realistic unreality of metal and stone were no competition against the fullness of a human body. They did not ebb and flow with each passing breath, they could not yield to the press of a hand or turn slick with sweat. Artistry was not the sole purview of artists. The world created her own beauties. 

“My eyes are up here,” Galo said. 

“They are indeed,” Lio replied. 

His nipples were the perfect size. Lio wanted to put them in his mouth. 

“I think I feel objectified.”

A gloved hand waved in front of Lio’s eyes. He ignored it. He had better things to look at. 

“You weren’t like this when we met, you know,” Galo said, grumpily. 

Lio nodded, “that’s because my sex drive had been decimated by the stress of fighting a losing war, in the knowledge that every moment of my failure brought suffering to those I loved.”

For a moment, silence. 

“Oh,” Galo said. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Lio replied, with complete sincerity. 

Galo pushed his arms together so his pectorals formed a very pretty line of cleavage. Lio bit his lip and fought the desire to moan like a well paid porn actor. Galo’s chest rose and fell; just a little faster than it had been, then a little faster still. The delicious nubs on his chest had tightened into sweet peaks. 

“So, guessing your sex drive has started to come back a bit,” Galo said, breathily. 

Lio flicked his gaze up. Galo’s sapphire blue eyes were a thin ring of colour around a shining black disk. His mouth was slightly parted and when his pretty pink tongue swept out across his lips, it left a brush of wetness behind. 

“This is very weird, I hope you know,” Lucia said, from her seat beside him at BR3’s kitchen table. 

She had a small robot in her hands. It was shaped like a velociraptor, complete with very sharp teeth. Peacetime had made her creative.

However, there were other priorities.

“Galo, would you mind showing me where the utility closet is?” Lio asked. 

“Sure,” Galo replied. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Lucia said. 

“ _ Is  _ there anything you wouldn’t do?” Galo asked as he bounced onto his feet. 

“Not sure,” Lucia replied. 

“Get a move on,” Lio said, as he strode out of the kitchen. 

“Yes, Sir!” Galo replied. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Five brooms fell over as Lio pushed Galo into the closet and slammed the door behind them. Galo kicked them further into the room with one foot, while Lio crowded him up against the wall. 

“I love your tits,” Lio said. 

“Fricking hell,” Galo replied. 

_ Hm _ , Lio thought,  _ probably should’ve discussed that. _

“Do you mind me calling your pectorals tits?” Lio asked, seriously. 

“It’s an unexpected turn on,” Galo replied, with equal sentiment. 

“You sure?”

“Sure.”

“Then I fucking love your tits,” Lio hissed. 

He threaded his fingers into Galo’s shockingly soft hair and pulled him down for a kiss. The swell of Galo’s chest was blood hot beneath his palm. Galo gasped against his lips as Lio pinched a nipple between his fingers. Lio pressed a line of kisses across Galo’s cheek. 

“You sensitive?” Lio whispered, into Galo’s ear. 

“Apparently,” Galo replied, unevenly. 

Lio made a soft  _ mm _ sound into Galo’s ear. He twisted Galo’s nub just a little meanly and revelled in the sound of Galo’s responding whine. The room smelt of dust and orange spray, and Lio did not give a damn. All that mattered was the give of muscle beneath his fingers and the clench of Galo’s hands in his shirt. Galo’s abdominal muscles twitched beneath his hand, as he slid it down, down, down…

“Oh, hello,” Lio said.

Galo moaned. He spread his legs further, hindered by the size of the closet, before he pulled Lio into the cradle of his thighs. The strength of his arms was not suggestive; it was abundantly real. Lio was forever done with artistic facsimiles. 

He curled his hand around Galo’s dick, the angle made awkward by the close press of their bodies. Galo’s Adam’s apple bobbed appealingly as Lio gave him a friendly stroke. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for ages,” Lio admitted, before he slipped his hand from Galo’s pants and rocked their hips together. 

“Get down in a utility closet?” Galo asked. 

He had a cheeky smile. Lio had no choice but to kiss it. 

“Well, maybe somewhere nicer,” Lio replied. 

Galo’s hands began to wander down his back. Lio took the opportunity to suck gently at Galo’s throat. Their height difference made it easy to work his way down to the line of Galo’s clavicle, but he had to bend his knees so he could press a kiss to the swell of Galo’s tit. Galo whined and pressed his hips forward, so he wouldn’t lose the friction between them. 

“Come back up,” Galo said, grumbling. 

“Let me play with you a bit, first,” Lio replied. 

He opened his mouth over Galo’s nipple and sucked, softly. Galo’s hips jackknifed beneath him, but he kept his place. His other hand pinched at Galo’s unattended nipple again, so it wouldn’t feel lonely without him. The taste of salt was light beneath his tongue. Galo’s skin was warm and firm beneath him. He could feel the beat of Galo’s heart beneath his palm. 

When he nipped at the tight, tender bud beneath his lips, Galo cried out and arched his chest into the bite. Galo’s leg hooked around Lio’s thigh. 

“You like it?” Lio asked. 

Galo nodded, tightly. Lio sucked at him again, less gently now, and felt Galo’s hips jerk against him once again.

“Think I can make you come just from your tits?” Lio asked. 

“I’m down with trying,” Galo replied, a little shakily. 

Lio lowered his mouth again to blow a stream of air against Galo’s nipple. Galo shivered beneath him. He gave Galo’s right pectoral a warm kiss before he moved to the other side. The only sound in the closet was Galo’s soft gasps and sighs. Lio pressed his lips to Galo’s neglected nipple and moaned when he felt Galo’s hand cup the back of his head. He latched on greedily, aware of a needy ache between his legs that he wanted to ignore. 

Galo’s chest began to hitch beneath him, his thigh shook against Lio’s waist. Lio held his right hand up to Galo’s breast again and slipped his other down Galo’s back, beneath the thick cloth of his pants until he could grasp Galo’s thick ass beneath his palm. He pulled Galo forward until he could feel the heat of his erection against his stomach. He flicked his tongue over the tight nipple in his mouth. 

“Oh wow,” Galo moaned. “Lio, I think it’s happening.”

Lio pulled away to nip at the skin on Galo’s chest, before he mercilously sucked Galo’s nub back into his mouth. He kneaded his hand over Galo’s pec. If they’d had space, he would’ve pushed Galo onto his back and fucked his cock between Galo’s perfect tits. He rocked his hand against Galo’s ass, silently encouraging him to grind against Lio’s stomach. 

A bottle of something dropped to the ground beside him as Galo scrambled for something to hold onto with his free hand. The other remained where it was, fingers threaded into Lio’s hair encouragingly. Galo’s cries grew higher, more desperate. Lio slipped the hand on Galo’s cheek down into his cleft. He circled two fingers around Galo’s little hole. 

“Ah,  _ ah _ !” Galo cried. 

He pressed back into Lio’s hand. Lio moaned around the perfect mouthful between his lips and crooked his index finger into the silky, hot clutch of Galo’s ass. Galo sobbed, inadvisably loud, body shaking as he came in his pants. 

He released a perfect, pitiful whimper as Lio sucked him through it and that was enough for Lio to follow him over the edge. 

* * *

Lio rested his head against Galo’s firm shoulder, his arms wrapped around Galo’s back. Galo’s breath was warm against his hair. Lio felt as if his body had turned to molasses even as his heart refused to slow. 

“Wow,” Galo said. 

“Unh,” Lio replied. 

“We made a mess of the closet,” Galo added, sheepishly. 

Lio made another noise of non-non-agreement. 

“We should probably clean up,” Galo said. 

Lio shook his head into Galo’s throat. Galo petted his hair gently and Lio purred in response. His pants felt uncomfortably tacky in the aftermath. The closet still smelled unpleasantly like dust and synthetic orange, but he didn’t want to leave it. He wanted to nap, cuddled up against the man in his arms. 

“You’re so cute,” Galo said, softly. 

“You too,” Lio mumbled. 

“Let’s get up in a minute then,” Galo replied. 

Lio hummed in reply as his eyes drifted closed, his body held safe in Galo’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ALL HAD [FUN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuWOJmQ_kQE) FEEL FREE TO TELL ME


End file.
